


The Beginning

by ASlick12



Series: Arashi Love Drabbles [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not hard to understand that they loved one another an that they were together for that fact but none of them cared for explaining to anyone who knew about their odd relationship just how they got together in the first place. Sometimes letting the past in the past is for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of them sorry; owning humans is illegals even thought I really want my own Matsujun

Fandom: 嵐  
Title: The Beginning   
Series: OT5 Drabbles: 1  
Pairing: OT5  
Genre: Romance

The Beginning

It was hard. It was not hard to understand why they were together, they loved one another, and it was not hard to explain to one another why they never gave up. What was hard about their relationship was talking about the beginning. No one was really sure who was in love with who first or who loved someone first but none of that mattered given the circumstances they ended up together. It started with the youngest of course but that was what made it hard for them to talk about. They hated thinking of the place their youngest member was when they decided to take the plunge together for him. It was not a hard choice in the moment but they had not known then how difficult it was going to be with how often they argued with one another over the silliest things. Still had they known then what they knew now they would not change anything. The beginning was for Jun after all and Jun held a special place in each of their hearts. 

It was a normal day for them. Sho was exhausted when he got into the van to go to the studio and go over the last few details for filming tomorrow. They had taken to meeting Jun there the day before, at least one of them, to make sure the other man did not go out of control and Sho had offered this time since he had not seen Jun personally in weeks. He was tired but the idea of seeing that infectious grin as Jun laughed at his outfit selections for Masaki but when he got there Jun was no where to be seen. With Masaki, Satoshi, or Kazunari this would not worry Sho because they were always late but Jun was never late compared to them unless it was an early morning shooting or photo shoot. This was mid-afternoon and Jun should have been here for at least a an hour before Sho got there so he turned around, hoping the van had not left yet, and had the driver take him to Jun's telling the driver to go on. 

The door was not unlocked but Sho let himself in using the spare key Jun had given each of them when he got his apartment. The apartment was dark but Jun's keys, jacket, bag, and phone were lying at the door. His phone had several missed calls and the texts that Sho had sent him on his way home. Sho was surprised to see several messages on the iPhone from Oguri-kun that held long explanations, cut off by the lock screen, and then one that apologized and told Jun that he should have expected it. 

Something with this did not sit well with Sho so he dropped the phone and walked through the apartment toward Jun bed knowing he would be rolled in as many blankets as possible if he was really upset. Sho was right because in the center of Jun's bed was a shaking bundle of blankets that sniffled every once in a while. Sho sighs softly and shimmies through the massive pile of blankets until he's wrapped around Jun's back and his chin is nudged over Jun's shoulder. For few moments Jun does not say anything but slowly he rolls over and digs his head into Sho's chest with a teary sob. "He was here last night and then this morning I turn on the news but its there...this picture of them and a wedding and...he was here last night!" Sho's eyes fall closed as the youngest man begins shaking against his chest. Sure for years they had an off and on relationship with one another but that had never changed the fact that Sho cared deeply for Jun and to see him so heartbroken pulled at every string of Sho's heart. 

Jun was Arashi. He was one fifth of a whole and they needed him as much as he needed them. Arashi worked because everyone absolutely was needed as well as wanted. Satoshi was their leader sure but he was also the calm shoulder in the storm. Masaki was like the sun, he made everything better no matter how much rain. Kazunari was the jokester that knew how to lighten any mood at just the right time. He was also fiercely protective of everyone. Jun was the youngest but he was also the mother-hen, much like Sho who made sure to care for everyone in the group. Sho was the one who acted as the second in command and took control of most situations especially when someone needed to take the back seat. They all had a job in Arashi but despite that they needed each other. It pained not only Sho but surely everyone else when someone was hurting but to see Jun so broken; it scared Sho.

"Machan..." It was a sigh of sadness and Jun knew that but he ignored Sho and instead buried himself deeper into Sho's comforting body. Jun breathed in his warm scent trying to rationalize why he was not good enough for anyone. 

"Why aren't I good enough Sho...why?" It was not much more than a murmur but Sho could hear it and Jun knew he would hear it so he did not repeat himself even when Sho try to catch his gaze questioningly. 

Sho's hands moves to fully cup both of Jun's cheeks as he stares into the beautiful brown eyes. They were the widest probably out of all five of the members and they were also the prettiest color wise even behind his thick framed glasses. With a soft chuckle Sho presses his normal lingering kiss to Jun's forehead. "Silly Machan...of course you're good enough. Baka Shun just is not good enough for you." Jun's eyes widen in surprise before his cheeks turn a dark shade of pink. Sho chuckles at that. He always loved seeing Jun blush like that almost as much as he loved when Jun grinned as brightly as he possibly could. "We love you; all of us in Arashi..." 

Jun smiles softly at Sho but his eyes are still sad and Sho knows that Jun needs more than what he can give. "That's not the same Sho." It was not the same but it was all Sho could offer because he knew that he and Jun did not work. They had tried time and time again and if Sho ever thought for a moment that it would work he would gladly give an arm and a leg to try again because he loved Jun but he did not think he alone was enough for Jun. So, that sat in silence and held one another as Jun took in what comfort Sho could offer. 

 

~~嵐~~

It had been a week since that first night and although Jun seemed happy and healthy on the outside everyone else in the band knew that he was broken on the inside. His grins were not as bright an his laughter not as loud. His eyes lacked the spark of humor they usually held. It was like after Jun and Sho broke things off for good and that glacier sized space had opened between them. Still one by one they were let in on Sho's plan to make Machan happy again. At first Kazunari was against sharing anything of his Oh-chan but in the end it was surprisingly Masaki who had brought the gamer around. Satoshi was happy going along with anything considering his insatiable need for contact and sex. Kazunari was a freak and just as in need for human contact so it only took Masaki agreeing off handedly that they should do it for Kazunari to huff and concede to the others with a short grin. They all knew he had a soft spot for the man as well. 

So the next night while Jun was filming for his newest drama, they snuck into his apartment with a bag of groceries and a case of beer. Despite being a messy cook Masaki's food ended up smelling amazing and Sho had Jun's kitchen immaculately clean by the time the other man had gotten home. The table was set by Satoshi and Kazu who had argued furiously over what settings would be best to seduce the youngest man with. Masaki and Sho only laughed at them while the sauce from the pan dribbled on Jun's counter a bit and Masaki ended up burning his pinky finger on the stove. When Jun walked in he was not entirely surprised to find the light of his apartment already lit. It was rare but sometimes one of them would stop in with take out when he had late filming as a way of making sure he was holding up. It was always their way of making sure to repay him for everything he did for them. He removed his shoes and padded quietly into the kitchen expecting to see one of them sitting quietly at the counter eating their own portion of take out. He did not expect his kitchen table to be set with five place settings. Satoshi was sitting at the head of the table drink a glass of water and Nino was near the fridge digging around for something. Sho sat with his back to the wall listening as Masaki vividly and energetically told everyone about his trip to the onsen with Shunsuke earlier that day. They barely make a fuss of Jun coming home but that was how they always were. It was as if no one really had a private home within these five men; everyone apartment they owned was open to the other four members. 

"I made dinner Jun-kun." Jun can barely trust Masaki on that one because his kitchen was mildly clean. "I supervised." Jun nods at Sho's voice from across the kitchen knowing the other man was the reason his kitchen was so spotless. 

He was even more shocked when Nino walked up to him planted a kiss on his lips and grins up at him. "Welcome home J...where do you keep the wine?" Jun chuckles and ducks beneath the kitchen counter to open his refrigerated wine cupboard. He glances up to see which wine would go best with the food before picking one and opening it. 

After that first simply kiss the others made their moved little by little. Satoshi kissed Jun while the youngest man was snuggling into his lap one morning in the greenroom. It was slow and languid like Satoshi; Jun later decided. Masaki was the next person to kiss him. They shared a kiss backstage after a show. Masaki was never one for planned out ideas and he merely walked up to the youngest member and pushed their lips together in a demanding kiss. Jun decided that Masaki's kisses were energetic but not demanding just like Masaki. Sho was the last to kiss him. They were watching crappy dramas after eating take out ramen in Sho's apartment. Sho merely leaned over and captured Jun's lips in a languid and enduring kiss. They did not rush or feel any need to. Sho wanted Jun to know that he was always going to be there and Jun felt that. 

They could never say when they finally became one relationship because it was hard. At the beginning they were focused on taking care of Jun in the same way he always took care of them. After it became about them; about Arashi. They came together as often as possible by choice this time. The physical ends of their relationships progressed just as smoothly and it was not unreasonable to find someone fucking or getting fucked at some point during the day. In time the four of the men that loved Jun finally told Shun just what they thought of him and they made sure to tell the other man who Jun belonged to when he suddenly showed up at Jun's apartment. Sure they had their disagreements and of course everyone felt unnecessary at one point in time but they never left. Maybe it was fate that they five of them ended up so deeply in love; they certainly thought so but maybe it was because each of them was blessed with a heart that needed as much love as it could give.


End file.
